1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable toothbrush having an edible toothpaste composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes have been designed that can be used for a single use. These disposable toothbrushes have eliminated the need for a separate tube of toothpaste by incorporating in or on the toothbrush a sufficient amount of toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,756 discloses a disposable toothbrush having a flavored toothpaste composition bonded to the bristles of the toothbrush. The process involves the chemical grafting and polymerizing of selected monomers and prepolymers to the bristles via a free radical mechanism. When the toothpaste is brought into contact with an aqueous medium, such as saliva in the oral cavity, the toothpaste dissolves thereby releasing the desired flavor to the teeth and oral cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,764 discloses a combination absorbent applicator, wipe for teeth and oral applicator comprising a sheath having a closed distal end and an open proximal end for receipt of a finger. An abrasive absorbent pad is on an exterior surface and can be applied to teeth, gums, tongue and lips for cleaning and treatment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,941, 5,107,562, 5,213,428 and 5,287,584 are all directed to a finger toothbrush. The '562 patent and the '428 patent describe disposable finger mounted toothbrushes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,009 discloses a disposable toothbrush having a supply of dehydrated toothpaste adhered to a bristle portion .
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,959 discloses a toothbrush package in which the bristles of a portable toothbrush are coated with a mass of dried toothpaste.
None of the above prior art inventions solve the problem of using a toothbrush without having to rinse out the toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,867 discloses a disposable cleaning apparatus including a sealed package having a first and second separate compartments. The first compartment includes ingestible toothpaste for cleaning the teeth which can be swallowed without causing any unpleasantness and therefore does not require mouth rinsing or available water facilities. The second compartment includes an applicator having an opening and is sized and shaped for insertion over a finger whereby the teeth may be brushed by the finger after applying the toothpase to the applicator. This device does not use a tooth brush, but uses the finger to brush the teeth.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an individually wrapped, inexpensive disposable toothbrush having an edible toothpaste composition distributed over the bristles of the toothbrush.